empirerisinggamefandomcom-20200214-history
Beginner's Guide
Getting Started Once logged in, click “Game Start” button to commence your voyage. 1. Select the Civilization that you would like to play. are four different civilizations with different civilization advantages and specialized military classes 2. You can select Male or Female character to be the lord of the territory. 3. Enter your desired Character’s in-game name. 4. Select your location of your initial territory. (If you don’t manually select it, it will be randomly generated for you) 5. Once you have confirmed all information, click on “Game Start” and connect to the game. Game Interface General Information A. Appointment Once a general gets appointed, it will display the general’s title. B. General Information Click on the image of the general and it wi ll pop up more detailed window. C. General Status This will show the current state of the general. (In action or resting) Player Information A. Battle Report Players will find all the battle activity rel ated reports. B. Email Players can read and send messages between players and allies. C. Title This will display players’ current social title in the game. D. Status This will display players’ current social fame and status in the game. E. Area This will display the current in-game location of the player. F. Ranking This will pop up player ranking window to view more detailed ranking information. G. Colonies This will pop up colony related window to display the current colonization status of the player. H. Alliance When players join an alliance, they will be able to open up this interface. I. Territories Players can select his territories to review it. General Information A. Appointment Once a general gets appointed, it will display the general’s title. B. General Information Click on the image of the general and it will pop up more detailed window. C. General Status This will show the current state of the general. (In action or resting) Game Information A. Construction This will display current buildings in construction phase and the time remaining for the completion of construction. B. Recruit This will reveal the military class in current recruitment process and the time remaining for the completion of military recruitment. C. Troops Total number of troops of a player will be displayed System Information A. Sound Setting Click to turn on and off the game sound effect. Resource Information A. This window displays players’ current resource status. Stone, Iron, Food, storage capacity, available workers, Gold, and Gems Quest A. Quest Button Click on the Quest button will display full details of quests. B. Ongoing Quest This will display details of currently ongoing quests. C. Daily Quest This will display details of daily quests. D. Special Quest This will display details of special quests. Game Menu A. Chat : This will open or close chatting window. B. Map : Player can find more details of the location. C. Town : Displays player’s town. D. Military : Displays player’s general and military status. E. Equip : Displays player’s equipment status. F. Item : Displays player’s item information. G. Shop : This will redirect a player to the item mall page. H. Charge Cash : This will redirect a player to cash charge and billing page. I. Current Status : This will pop up current status window that will display your technical achievements. J. Support : 모르는 부분임. 인터페이스 메뉴 자체가 다 틀림. K. Forum Customer Support : This will redirect a player to customer support page.